Gym Badges
Gym Badges (バッジ Gym Badges) are collected throughout the regions in all of the main series Pokémon games and also in the Pokémon Anime. Badges are obtained usually by defeating the holder of the badge in a Pokémon battle, a Gym Leader. In the game series, there are a total of 8 badges per region (Game). However, in the anime it has been noted that there are many other Gyms where badges can be obtained. In order to compete in the Pokémon League, one must collect a total of 8 badges in the local region. Some badges have the ability to effect affect a Pokémon's behavior making them obedient up to certain levels, though this is only in Generations previous to IV. In the Fourth Generation games, having a certain number of badges enables Pokémon to be obedient up to a certain level. Also, certain badges will allow for a specified HM to be used outside of battle. Additionally in the Generation IV games, having more badges affects the amount of items that Poké Marts will have. Known Gym Badges The following lists the known Gym badges that have appeared in the game and/or anime series, along with additional information. Indigo League The Indigo League is the local league in Kanto. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the Elite Four (game), or participate in the League (anime). The following are badges from the Kanto region. Boulder Badge Cascade Badge Thunder Badge Rainbow Badge Soul Badge Marsh Badge Volcano Badge Earth Badge Johto League The Johto League is the local league in Johto. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the local Elite Four (game), or participate in the League (anime). The following are badges from the Johto region. Zephyr Badge Hive Badge Plain Badge Fog Badge Storm Badge Mineral Badge Glacier Badge Rising Badge Hoenn League The Hoenn League is the local league in Hoenn. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the local Elite Four (game), or participate in the League (anime). The following are badges from the Hoenn region. Stone Badge Knuckle Badge Dynamo Badge Heat Badge Balance Badge Feather Badge Mind Badge Rain Badge Sinnoh League The Sinnoh Pokémon League is the local Pokémon league in Sinnoh. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the local Elite Four (game), or participate in the League (anime). In the Generation IV games, there have been some changes as to how the badges operate. For instance, badges no longer affect the stats of the player's Pokémon, as they are not mentioned to do so. Also, the badges themselves are no longer the factor in the obedience of Pokémon, rather it is the amount of badges the player owns. Additionally, the amount of badges also affects the available items at Poké Marts. Obedience of Pokémon: *2 Badges - Obedient up to level 30 *4 Badges - Obedient up to level 50 *6 Badges - Obedient up to level 70 *8 Badges - All Pokémon are obedient. A new addition to the Generation IV games, players can shine the badges that they have earned, and show them off in the union room. However, if the badges are neglected they will become dull and dusty. The following are badges from the Sinnoh region. Coal Badge Forest Badge Cobble Badge Fen Badge Relic Badge Mine Badge Icicle Badge Beacon Badge Orange Island League The Orange Island League is the local League in the Orange Islands. These badges, along with the Gym Leaders have only been featured in the Pokémon Anime series. Unlike the usual eight, there are only four badges in the League. Coral-Eye Badge Sea Ruby Badge Spike Shell Badge Jade Star Badge Category:Gym Leaders Category:Badges Category:Gyms